


Live Stream

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All the IRLs get a little love, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexting, Smut, They're okay with it all don't worry, again only kinda, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Oliver is just having a nice day tending plants. He doesn't expect any messages from the other IRL units. Anti has other plans.
Relationships: Google IRL/Antisepticeye, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Liliths shit





	Live Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Big props to the bean who rped this with me!

Oliver hummed softly to himself as he tended to various plants around his room. Bright yellow flowers and pretty little cacti. Thank goodness he didn’t have to do silly tech things like the rest of the IRL units. He just got to care for his plants and pets, even the occasional friend. Perks of being a yellow unit. He had all the time in the world.

He also had an instant message system. Often he and the others would use it to keep each other updated, though the far more childish Green unit liked to send them cute love notes and animal pictures throughout the day, ignoring the constant reminders from others that his messages were for important communications only. So when a message popped up from Green with no subject and a few attached photos, Oliver thought nothing of it when he opened the first one.

The photo seemed slightly dark at first, but as Oliver adjusted his brightness, he saw a small chest covered in white...something. Strange. The next few photos opened on their own. Damaged synthetic skin, with crescent-shaped holes where someone's nails had been digging in, along with bright green coolant dripping down from them. Presumably the same small person's thighs, covered in the same white substance. The photographer had just barely avoided showing everything. One more picture sat unviewed in the same message. The last one clearly showed Green's whole upper body, this time not cropping out his face as the others barely had, as well showing as someone else between his legs, hips pressed in flush to the small android's ass. Green had clearly been roughed up a little, but that didn't stop him enjoying the other buried inside him. If anything he seemed to like the bruises.

Oliver gasped aloud and shoved his hand into his mouth. 

Another message appeared. From Red now. A weapons prototype with a wiry frame who had been known to carry the others around if he wanted them somewhere else. Brash. Unyielding. No way he would submit to this random person, right? Right…?

The next set of pictures opened, an android with a much taller, lanky frame. Here most of the bruises were concentrated around the other's neck, in the clear shape of handprints. They bruised like humans, somehow, and Oliver couldn’t help being thanked. There were captions in the new message. _ This one liked being choked, even if he has no need for air. _ Fuck. Another set of dark handprints were somewhat visible under the pale green hands holding his hips down for the photo. _ I didn't really have to touch him all that much. He got himself off humping my leg like a needy bitch. _ A glowing red blush covered the android’s cheeks as he arched up in the next image, hands gripping his throat tight.

Oliver’s blush went much, much darker at the suggestion of that image, and he had to drop onto his bed, softly panting. “O-oh, heavens....” He mumbled out, body already shaking and overheating. He knew that was Red. No one else had that natural red coolant in them. Honestly, he was surprised how this unknown person had gotten Red underneath him in the first place. He was the most feisty about it.

_ Oh, he fought at first. I didn't expect him to want it at all. But I grabbed his throat, and God, the sounds he made, moaning like a little whore...  _ Another image. Red arched back into the hand that was fingering him, seemingly begging them to keep going. God, Red bent like that, right under someone’s will, did something to him. Amazing things to him. “Golly, oh gods..” He mumbled, reaching down to palm himself slowly through his jeans. Please let this last image have more.

In the next image, it was as though he'd read Oliver's mind, having flipped Red over to give a good look at the droid taking both his dick and another large toy shoved in alongside it with barely any lube.  _ I know you wouldn't be able to fuck him yourself, but wouldn't it be nice? If you could ride him while he has a slew of toys shoved inside him~? _

“Y-Yes, please, oh my goodness…”

A live stream popped up in the middle of Oliver's field of view. 'Testing my Google IRL unit- NSFW'. The username was simply ‘Anti’. Another message. _ Watch it. I know you've been looking forward to this one. _

He wasn’t wrong. Oliver opened it in seconds.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Anti- Oh God, please, harder, harder~!" 

"I'm going as fast as I can, Blue~" The other voice glitched occasionally, catching on certain letters and being interrupted by giggles. "You're just a needy whore, aren't you? What would little Ollie think if he saw you like this, bouncing on my cock trying to cum again? Five hundred viewers watching my slut, I bet he'll find his way here."

"N-No, he wouldn't- ah, Anti!"

“Five hundred people," Anti repeated. "Are seeing you try and cum for the third time. God, I should keep you all for myself. The self-moving fleshlight that begs for me and makes such pretty sounds when I hit it-" He slapped Blue in the face, sending him down to the mattress, relishing his sharp moan. "You fucking love this, you dirty little sex toy." Each insult became more obscene, but Blue didn't seem to care, as Anti pushed his legs up higher and fucked him harder. More screams filtered through. 

Thank God it was playing straight through Oliver’s aural processors. Anyone hearing that out loud might think he was being murdered.

"You know, Ollie is actually watching you right now. He's begging me to keep treating you like this. He wants to see you beaten and used, all pumped full of my cum until you forget about all your annoying programming and focus on being a good toy for me. What do you think, Oliver? Do you like seeing the great Google Blue turned into my little cum dump?" Anti grinned, finally turning to the camera. His grin stretched from one pointed ear to the other. 

“Y-Yes, yes, please! I want you! Anti!” Oliver stroked himself faster, crying out a few names in quick succession. “Make him cum, please, I wanna see!”

Again Anti grinned, and he leaned closer to Blue’s ear. “Ollie wants to see you cum.” That was all it took. Blue shrieked and reached up to hold Anti as he came, devolving into hushed whimpers and glitching moans, head rolling back. His blue irises expanded to show a bright blue error screen in both eyes. Forced reboot. Again Oliver moaned. 

The livestream was still going. “Well, folks, stay tuned. We still have one more unit to test~”


End file.
